Tabitha's Tale
by LovingMarvel
Summary: Tabitha has a terrible habit of only thinking of herself and not sharing with others. Then the three ghosts visit her. Will they be able to change her ways? (I wrote this when I was in eighth grade, just as a heads up!)
1. Tabitha's ways

Tabitha's Tale

This one fine day in Canada is littered with small children in the local park. Laughing and playing on Christmas Eve. A light is snow blanketing the whole town in white. Everyone is spreading Christmas joy and cheer, sharing giggles amongst each other, and chatting about tomorrow's activities. All but little Tabitha. She stays inside thinking about how many gifts she may get from Santa this year. She only thinks of herself, that little ten year old.

_Ding Dong. _The doorbell rings and Tabitha dashes out of her cozy room, hoping for the mailman and many more gifts. The door opens and there are two gentlemen with warm festive jackets. "Would you like to donate for the Charity?" The taller man asks "They need Christmas dinner too." "Humbug." Tabitha says glumly and slams the door. Tabitha, disappointed, slips back up to her room to think about her gifts again.

Now it gets dark and the children return to their homes, the Christmas cheer soon to resume in the morning, and last minute shoppers lugging home their bags of gifts.

Tabitha just lies in bed with pajamas on. "Humbug." She mutters before drifting to sleep. Like all other children on Christmas Eve sugarplums dance in Tabitha's head and little butterflies flutter in her stomach.


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

A sudden tremor awakens her and she rubs her eyes, confused. "Santa?" Tabitha whispers, unsure. Her decorated door opens a crack and a figure steps in. "W-Who is it?" She croaked, pulling the blankets over her head. "I", said a male voice, "am The Ghost of Christmas Past." The Ghost turned on the nightstand lamp. "Shall we take a journey?" Tabitha pulled the blanket

off her head. "I don't even know you. You are a stranger." She said, acting as brave as she could.

The Ghost smiled sadly. "He is watching over you young child. He has told me you don't share very well." Tabitha frowned. "So what? More for me!" She exclaimed. The Ghost shook his transparent head. "This is exactly what he meant. Well, anyway, you will be visited by three ghosts. The Ghost of Christmas Past, that is me, Present, and Future."

He held out his hand. "Now let's go." Tabitha cautiously took his hand and the room faded, showing a different scene. "The living room?" She asked, confused "Could we have just walked?" The Ghost of Christmas Past waved her away as a mother and her little child tottered into the room. "Come on Tabitha." The mother cooed to her toddler "Let's go to the homeless shelter now."

"That's me?" She asked surprised. The Ghost smiled "Yes," But then frowned "This is also the day your father died." Tabitha stayed silent.

Tabitha's mother dressed her precious daughter in a warm coat and put her own to leave. There was a knock at the door and she opened it to see the two men, but slightly younger. "Good afternoon!" The taller man cheered. "I was expecting you two!" her mother trilled, handing over a wad of cash to the shorter man. They both tipped their hats in gratitude. "We will expect you and Tabitha at the homeless shelter serving food as usual." The shorter man said happily. "Of course, I was actually going right now."

Her mother was the most generous person she ever met. Or maybe never met. "Was my father like this too?" Tabitha asked The Ghost suddenly. He nodded "Is, yes he is like this. He still is." He whispered.

The room faded again and they were at the homeless shelter. Her mother was serving food to people in line. She was laughing and having a good time.

The room faded again, back to Tabitha's room. "Now go to sleep, child, you must be exhausted." The Ghost ordered. Tabitha yawned and crawled into bed.

"Oh-"She started, but saw that The Ghost disappeared.


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Present

Tabitha nestled in her comfy bed and quickly fell asleep. She soon woke up again, but to thunderous laughter. Tabitha rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Now who are you?" She asked, groggily. The man momentarily stopped laughing "I am The Ghost of Christmas Present!" He exclaimed.

The Ghost grabbed her arm with his giant hand and her room faded. Tabitha saw the homeless shelter, again. Her mother was also handing out food, again. "This is where your mother was earlier today." The giant Ghost boomed. Tabitha shifted her feet uncomfortably. "You," he said, pointing at her "were at home counting the few presents you already have! You stayed home and daydreamed about how many silly gifts you might get!" His voice sounded angry. Tabitha looked around the room nervously, but saw no one even looking in their direction. The Ghost shook his head "I am done with you." He said, not looking anything near to how cheerful he seemed earlier.

The room faded and Tabitha looked around. She was alone.


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Future

Instead of sleeping, because she was terribly frightened, she sat in her mother's rocking chair and read a Christmas story. Not long after finishing her story there was a light tapping at window. She got up off the chair and peered out. As soon as Tabitha looked out she screamed and fell on her bottom. At the window was a hooded figure. It was draped in black completely. The figure, which she figured was The Ghost of Christmas Future, plunged it arm straight through the window and grabbed Tabitha by the arm.

The room faded to a simple room with a Christmas tree, a chair, a fireplace, and an old woman. The lady was frail with a tuft of red hair under her hat. Tabitha watched her curiously as the woman pulls out a cell phone and starts to dial a number. "Hello?" she asks "Yes….. Yes….I am alone again this Christmas….."

"All alone on Christmas?" Tabitha asked The Ghost of Christmas Future, in awe. It didn't respond, of course. "Is that me?" She asks sadly. The Ghost turned its head towards Tabitha and nods slowly.

Older Tabitha hung up her phone and set it on her lap. She was alone. "I want to go home!" younger Tabitha announced.


	5. Tabitha's new ways

The room faded and she was alone in her own room. Tabitha quickly crawled under her sheets and fell asleep. She dreamed about what she was going to do in the morning.

"Rise and shine, Tabitha!" her mother said later that morning. Tabitha opened her droopy eyes and hugged her mom. "Mother," Tabitha finally says "I would like to donate all my presents to the Charity, homeless shelter, and Children Wellness Center." Her mother looks surprised, but agrees as they get dressed for a big day ahead of them.

Tabitha and her mother spent the day spreading Christmas cheer by delivering Tabitha's unopened gifts to the children in need. Tabitha felt new and refreshed, like a new person, as she played with the children at the Child Wellness Center. On that Christmas Day she learned that it is better to give than to receive.


End file.
